


Keeping Your Memories (And Stuff)

by ourladyofguacamole



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Body Modification, Everything's terrible and oc goes through hell, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Not exactly canon complaint at times, Sadness, and now I'm writing drabbles about her, attempted suicide cw, i've only just started the actual story, oh god what am i DOING, sad childhood, sometimes porn, which doesn't even introduce my oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourladyofguacamole/pseuds/ourladyofguacamole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of drabbles about Reacher + avengers that will most likely never be finished. None of this will be in chronological order, some chapters won't even be that relevant to anything at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Your Memories (And Stuff)

Loading a gun suddenly feels nostalgic and foreign to her in all the wrong ways, like coming back home from a long vacation that she enjoyed too much. The Glock feels heavy as she raises it up, and she stares at it for a solid minute until Natasha tells her to put it down.

"Anything you want to talk about?" She's acting like there's something to be suspicious about, but there's concern underneath the mask. Reacher exhales out of her nose and shakes her head curtly.

"No."

"All right," Nat says, but the corners of her lips have cracked downwards. "Then try again."

"I don't –", Reacher runs a hand through messy hair and frowns. "Sorry. I'll . . . try again."

She doesn't know what to do when she picks the gun back up, just tries to squeeze the trigger and only succeeds in firing three holes next to the paper body's shoulder and one in the chest. It's pathetic. Natasha fixes her with a heavy stare.

"Leave," she commands quietly but softly after five long seconds of silence, loading her own gun. She gives Reacher a quick look that could almost be pitiful. "Take a break, get some lunch – whatever you need right now. I'll be here when you get back."

Reacher doesn't feel better when she leaves the gun range, only frustrated and angry with herself. For multiple reasons. Disappointing Natasha, though – as much as she resists and ignores it – that's the worst.


End file.
